


Springtime of Youth in Bloom

by tutseti



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Date, Covert Operation, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Gai, Matchmaking, Post-War, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutseti/pseuds/tutseti
Summary: When he wanted or needed to Gai could be extremely subtle. He could even be sneaky. This was a big contrast to his very flamboyant and boisterous personality. This other side of the taijutsu master was always apparent when it was in regards to his rival- his happiness in particular. He knew his friend deserved the type of love and support that only a beloved could provide. Kakashi began to linger a little longer in the mission’s room, mainly during a particular shift. Gai would observe his friend’s eye linger on the man a tad bit longer than usual or turn away when the other looked his way. Gai decided he would tackle this potential opportunity.





	Springtime of Youth in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> While I deal with writer's block in regards to one of my ongoing fics I've been working on some one shots to help keep the creativity wheels churning.
> 
> Also I made Uuhei a girl because that just seemed like the most natural choice, plus I don't think all the genders of the hounds have been officially revealed. I could be wrong about that.

When he wanted or needed to Gai could be extremely subtle. He could even be sneaky. This was a big contrast to his very flamboyant and boisterous personality. He was more than a glass half full kind of man. His cup runneth over with glorious passion and a zest for life. That was just how he was. He was always cracked up to 11 and that’s how he like himself to be. He did know how to dial it down contrary to popular belief. He wouldn’t have survived very long as a shinobi otherwise.

This other side of the taijutsu master was always apparent when it was in regards to his rival- his happiness in particular. Gai was very fortunate and honored to be one of the few allowed into Kakashi’s inner circle. He never said the words but Gai knew that they were friends. Due to his hard life as an elite at a god awful young age (something that never sat well with Gai) and the psychological trauma that somehow hadn’t broken the man nor drive him insane it was obvious why he trusted so few and kept even fewer close to his heart.

The man reason for his habitual challenges were not to be purely tests of skill. They were to help Kakashi. Especially the more outlandish one. Their purpose was to remind the man that Gai cared for and valued him. He never needed to say it because he knew the words would remind Kakashi of what he had lost. They were his way of distracting him and making a smile tug upon that masked face when it was clear to those in the know that something was weighing heavy on Kakashi’s mind, heart, soul, or all three at the same time.

He knew never to directly as Kakashi about his private life, particularly his romantic or sexual relationships. That was a hard topic for his friend and another reminder of the treasured people he had lost and the mental flagellation he subjected himself to as a near daily penance. He knew his friend deserved the type of love and support that only a beloved could provide. Instant gratification was one thing but the anchor of a lover is what Kakashi should have. He probably sacrificed more than most of the village realized and damn it he earned the right to finally have something that was normal and stable.

With the shattered of Team 7 and all the tragedies and nonstop events that unfolded like a bad drama Gai did not have the time to seriously contemplate if a lover was something worth suggesting to Kakashi. The aftermath of Pein’s assault on Konaha was when he first noticed a change with the copy nin. He silently observed this. Near death experiences usually had an impact on most but for Kakashi it had been his actual death. That had to have messed with his psyche. However Gai noted changes in his behavior that sparked curiosity. Kakashi began to linger a little longer in the mission’s room, mainly during a particular shift. A common thread was that the chuunin instructor Umino Iruka was on duty then. They two had the wonderfully spirited Uzumaki Naruto in common as a former pupil so it wasn’t odd at first that they would occasionally converse. However Gai would observe his friend’s eye linger on the man a tad bit longer than usual or turn away when the other looked his way.

WIth the start of the war he wasn’t able to investigate further.

There was another profound change with Kakashi when they returned as celebrated heroes. It took some time after Gai privately came to terms with his new normal. Now he had the time to mull over his observations, old and new, and devise how he would tackle this potential opportunity. Kakashi had a burden lifted off of his shoulders. There was a lightness that was slowly revealing itself but again only to those who knew how to look for it. He had heard from Lee and Tenten about the return of Uchiha Obito and the confrontation with his former teammate. He learned from Sakura about their making amends and union in battle. That filled in the missing pieces as to why his friend had been liberated from his self imprisonment. He saw in both of the man’s steel colored eyes that this newfound freedom was permanent.

When he wasn’t spending time with Lee, helping lead the charge in a support group for “disabled” shinobi (he much prefered to call themselves dynamically heroic), or playing go with Kakashi he was able to return devote the proper time to mull over his previous observations and make new ones. With Asuma gone he had to tread much more cautiously in his inquiries. He knew with Asuma that if asked their discussion would remain private and the late Sarutobi had access to channels of information gathering within the village that made it nearly impossible to trace back to him- one of the few things he relished in and took advantage of from being the son of a hokage. Kurenai had also been an option and even though he knew she would oblige he felt it in poor taste to ask for her aid when she was still overwhelmed with the loss of her lover and father of her beautiful daughter.

He had to tread lightly when speaking with Yamato. While the man was wealth of information and just as eager to help Kakashi find companionship the younger man was also very close to him. No matter how well intentioned he couldn’t like to his former captain and he would occasionally reiterate as much.

The shining passionate Naruto was out of the question. The boy was far more boisterous than he was and had no filter in the worst possible way. It was so painfully obvious that espionage was not his forte and worse if he knew it involved either of his former teachers- especially Iruka. When it came to the instructor Naruto was very much like an innocent child and told him  _everything_  even things that others would chastise him for sharing that were meant to be secrets. He would smile and laugh then apologize. On the opposite spectrum he was also fiercely loyal and protective of the older man. They considered one another family and Naruto was like a guard dog when he got the slightest whiff of something that he thought would target the man in any way.

Kakashi’s hounds were exactly who he could trust. They knew their master better than anyone and they knew how to be covert without Kakashi noticing or in such a way that Kakashi would not be highly suspicious. After the war Kakashi had them around the village as a constant presence. Not only to keep him company but it also seemed that they enjoyed being among its residence. And with Kakashi preoccupied with Tsunade and the council transitioning him to be the sixth fire shadow this was the perfect opportunity.

He arranged everything through Pakkun. The pug first appeared at his home to deliver curry as an apology for Kakashi’s sudden cancellation of their weekly game. He provided the ninken with some jerky and agreed to supply the Hatake pack with pieces of steak as payment for the intelligence gathering. He added biscuits and bone treats as a bonus because he genuinely enjoyed their company. They would either come individually or in pairs. He would play fetch with Shiba and Urushi as they told him about Kakashi’s goings on. Help Guruko bury bones as they talked about how often Kakashi and Iruka crossed paths, brush Uuhei’s fur and replace her wrapping as she recounted her observations and opinion of how Iruka was like with his friends, let Bisuke snuggle in his lap as he shared his thoughts about Iruka’s character. He would play tug of war with Akino before the ninja hound would share stories of what others around the village thought about both men. He scratched Pakkun’s ears as they would strategize their next moves. Bull was never able to come by as his sheer mass made it nearly impossible to be as covert as his brethren so he made sure Akino and Uuhei passed on the same rewards he gave everyone else.

The Hatake pack was of the consensus that they like Iruka-sensei a lot- especially Bisuke. They too wanted their master to find romantic joy and agreed that Iruka-sensei was the best option. Through the course of their observation it became painfully obvious that Kakashi was silently longing for him. They were also fairly certain Iruka would return the affection as the man turned into a blushing, stammering fool whenever Kakashi approached and spoke to him. This clearly was not because he was a highly respected jounin and future hokage in training. His legendary scoldings were proof that he did not show favoritism nor cower at another’s attempts at intimidation to get what they wanted. The fact that both men turned into school boys with giant crushes when in each other’s field of orbit was the last piece of the puzzle before they proceeded with the rest of their plan.

It was simple. Gai and Pakkun had mapped it out perfectly. Gai would write a note for each man to meet at a predetermined location under false pretenses. The one for Kakashi would say that Gai wanted to meet up at a training field for help with strength training and target practice as he wanted to learn new skills to compensate for the loss of his taijutsu- something very plausible. Iruka’s note would be from “Naruto” begging his former teacher to come to the same field and watch him show off a new jutsu. Believability was key. Uuhei and Akino were tasked with secretly delivering the messages while everyone else went into action executing the rest of the operation with the objective of establishing a blossoming romance. Gai envisioned the most romantic surprise date, something that would embody youthful passion and make even the coldest heart swoon. It would be a candlelit picnic in a secluded patch of greenery by the riverbank. It was well within Konoha territory but off the beaten path just enough to provide both men with discretion and privacy- something his findings revealed to be treasured by the two. Shiba, Urushi, Guruko and Bisuke would gather all the items needed to make it perfect- blanket, food, flowers, candles, sake. Bull took the role of Gai’s legs as he made sure everything looked perfect. Thing would have been too cumbersome and noisy if he remained in his wheelchair.

Pakkun had the most important job in the whole plan. He sat in the training field waiting patiently as both men arrived, confusion evident on their faces. Instead of answering their questions he simply nodded and turned around, running off in the direction of the intended destination. Bull with Gai on his back and the rest of the pack watched from a safe enough distance as the two men came upon the spread. Pakkun made himself scarce and quickly joined the rest of his cohorts. They watched as Kakashi looked around, scanning the area for any signs as to why this was there. Iruka, however, picked up the large white card that lay over one of the covered dishes. His face turned the brightest shade of red any of them had seen thus far. He held out the note for the other to read. He didn’t break eye contact and had a warm, shining smile on his face. Their hands touched as Kakashi took the paper. He laughed joyfully as he read it. There was a single sentence in Gai’s handwriting surrounded by his signature and paw prints for each of the ninken.

_Invite us to the wedding._

 


End file.
